


The Evil Noises of the Keyboard

by queen_egotist



Category: Free!
Genre: Because there needs to be SouMako in this world, Crack, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, In which Rin will be annoyed in a very funny way, Line Messenger, M/M, Messenger, POV Third Person Omniscient, SouMako - Freeform, i ship them so hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2020020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_egotist/pseuds/queen_egotist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's think of Episode 2 where Sousuke threatened Haru regarding Rin. Let's change into something like this: Sousuke wants Makoto's number and begged Haru for it. ^___^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Line Desktop Messenger

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I got a writer's block on the other SouMako that I am writing. I have no beta. T_T

It was past nine in the evening and most of the Samezuka students are already inside their dormitories. Rin finished his rounds and made sure to lock up the pool to make sure that no one will trespass it like Haru and the others did last year. He entered his room and found his roommate in front of his desk, focused and blushing like a girl in a shoujo manga. The sound of keys being tapped repeatedly has annoyed Rin for these past few days.

It’s not like he doesn’t want Sousuke to have a love life or something, but he’s been hearing this tapping constantly and he dreamt about these sounds last night already. He doesn’t know if he will ask Sousuke on who is the mysterious person or not. Rin shrugged and just went to the bottom bunk and tried to sleep.

Thirty minutes had passed and Rin still cannot find his sleep. Why? It’s because of those evil noises that he’s been hearing. He rolled on his bed, facing Sousuke’s back. He is about to shout at his best friend when he heard an incomprehensible sound of “Teehee” or so he thought.

“Nah, Sousuke can you stop typing and start sleeping?” demanded Rin, his chin resting on his right hand.

The tapping stopped and Sousuke turned around, “Rin, you’re here already? I thought you’re going to make your rounds and take a shower around eight?”

Rin breathed deeply, “Idiot, do you know what time is it already?”

“Eight?” replied Sousuke with an annoying innocent look that made Rin want to throw him out of the window.

“GO TO SLEEP SOUSUKE! IT’S FREAKIN’ HALF PAST NINE ALREADY!” shouted Rin to his bestfriend.

Sousuke was quite surprised, “But I’m still talking to him. I can’t just say good bye now.”

“Him?” inquired Rin.

The look on the captain was so grim, he knew that he needs to answer correctly or else, “I’m still chatting with Tachibana.”

The redhead’s eyes grew bigger. _Makoto? Huh? When? What? Why? Really?_ What the hell happened? When did they…? “Makoto?” Rin sighed, “Whatever you are talking about is none of my concern, but you really have to stop now. I’ve been hearing your keyboard noises for days and I am not patient whenever I don’t get enough of my sleep!”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” replied Sousuke, he turned back to his laptop when he heard a notification tone, “Wait a moment Rin.”

Rin gave up and rolled back to his previous sleeping position, “At least turn off the lights, you idiot!”

Sousuke did what he was told and turned off the lights. He went back to his laptop and read the message:

_We can meet up tomorrow if you want._

That single line put a smirk on Sousuke’s face.

_We have practice tomorrow until ten. I don’t mind if we meet up after._

Seconds later another reply came in.

_Hmmm….lunch then? We can eat out somewhere._

The smirk grew into a grin.

_Lunch is perfect._

Sousuke knew that he really owed Haru now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive the 500+ words as I was still constructing the entire plot. XD


	2. Seemed Like an Angel from the Heavens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelic smiles were everybody's weakness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, no beta. I tried tho. XD Enjoy!♥

It was because of that relay that urged Sousuke to come back in his hometown. Yes, Rin shouldn’t have been dragged by these so-called friends. They won, but they were disqualified in the end. Rin was definitely going to be reprimanded by this occasion.

“Tsk idiots,” Sousuke reacted after watching their tournament.

He immediately went back to Iwatobi to watch the prefecturals because he got informed by his mother that Rin already came back from Australia. He was quite depressed that he just got the news and that Rin never contacted him. But, maybe he has his own reasons. He’ll just talk to him after the nationals. He plans to get scouted this year and he **will** be scouted.

The man with teal eyes was about to leave when he noticed the man lovely olive hair joined Nanase and Rin into a group hug followed by the little blonde shota. His eyes were glued to them. No, correct that. His eyes were glued to the brunette, the one who swam the backstroke leg for Iwatobi High.

“Such a nice built,” Sousuke commented while looking at his firm arm muscles. His eyes scanned this man through and through, from the glimmering smile to his sexy, carnal back muscles and down to his sinewy globes. “Uhm No, no,” he shook his head, “What the hell am I thinking?”

He reminded himself of his original goal: being scouted and becoming a pro. He doesn’t need distractions like this one. That man with the lusty back is distraction, _a road that must not be taken_.

“I really need to go now,” he whispered walking away from area with all his herculean strength.

  
However, his efforts were in vain. Ever since he arrived back in Tokyo, he was frenzied during practice. Whenever he dove into the water, he visualizes that man’s figure there. There were even practices where he was told off by their captain because of his poor time, or that his dive was out of form.

“Fuck,” cursed by the swimmer as he fisted his sheets and punched his poor, innocent pillows.

“Hey Yamazaki, don’t take it out on your pillows, they can’t fight back, you know,” said his roommate peeking from the upper bunk of their bed.

Sousuke stopped and shoved the pillows back to their proper places, “Sorry about that, Kurosaki.”

The other man rolled back on his position, “Nah, Yamazaki, what’s eating you? You’ve been distressed lately. Even though you already qualified for the finals, you need to stay focused.”

“I know that,” the dark-haired man replied. He can’t just tell Kurosaki about his lovesickness. _Huh? Lovesickness? Sickness? Love? L-O-V-E?_ He clenched his hair due to frustration and unconsciously shouted, **“NOOOOO!!!! LOVE? NOOO? IMPOSSIBLE? I AM YAMAZAKI SOUSUKE AND MY GOAL IS TO BECOME A PROFESSIONAL SWIMMER! I’VE TURNED DOWN EVERY WOMEN AND MEN WHO CONFESSED TO ME. I CAN’T BE IN LOVE WITH SOME GUY! I DON’T EVEN REMEMBER HIS NAME!”**

He ceased his ramblings when he heard his roommate guffawed from his bunk, “Nah, Yamazaki did you just say that out loud?”

He was like showered with cold water, no ice cold water with the ice coming from the North Pole. He cannot come back after what just happened. He just automatically stood up and turned off the last, not even hearing Kurosaki’s “Good night lover boy,” and went straight to bed and did a fetal position under his beloved blanket and soft and squishy pillows.

* * *

  
_Sousuke…nah…Sousuke, wake up!_

Sousuke opened his eyes, bright sun rays welcomed him. He can feel the warm sand on his back as he sat up, “Huh? Beach? Why on earth am I here?” He looked around, he saw the ocean with crystal-like sparkle and some coconut trees that danced with the wind.

“Sousuke…” his name was uttered and strong muscular arms wrapped around him from the back.

He froze, well he doesn’t know what to do. He tried to relax himself slowly, tried to make himself comfortable, tried to – “Sousuke,” his name was whispered once again and he can feel his lips as it brushed onto his skin.

“TOO CLOSE! TOO CLOSE! TOO CLOSE! TOO MUCH SKIN CONTACT! STOP!” his vision swirled and his temperature rose to boiling point, his ears were obviously emitting steam.

He lightly turned his body to face the man. Winds blew light brown locks and sunshine radiated from behind him. Sousuke was stunned. No, he was dazzled by his smile, an effortless simple smile that made him feel feathery light.

  
Teal eyes opened in the middle of the night. “Only a dream, huh?” he said and sat up, checking the clocking on their, showing 3 in the morning, “What an ungodly hour.”

He gently scratched his head and walked towards his desk and switch on his laptop. He browsed the net and ended up searching for Iwatobi Elementary School. In that site, they have a list of students who graduated in a certain year. “As I remember, he and Rin had the same age. So it’ll be the year XXXX.” He clicked the link and saw a grid of students. He scrolled down and bingo, he found a cute boy with olive hair and lively green eyes, “Tachibana…Tachibana Makoto,” he snickered at Makoto’s girlish name.

* * *

  
Months after the National Tournament, Sousuke got a letter saying that he was scouted for a university in Tokyo after he graduates from high school. This made his goals closer and another reason, rather an excuse to go home. He took his mobile phone from his bed and dialed numbers. After a few rings, someone picked up, “Mom, I’m coming home. I’ll be spending my last school year there in Iwatobi.” When his mother gladly took the news, he ended the call.

“Just you wait, Tachibana. Just you wait,” he told himself, looking at his phone’s wallpaper: a cute little Makoto, smiling brightly like the sun.

“Nah, Yamazaki, you look like a kid who was given an ice cream with another scoop and cherry on top,” Kurosaki pointed out, “with blush on cheeks and grin on your face.”

Sousuke just glared at his roommate emitting the aura of _MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS OR I’LL STRANGLE YOU_. So, Kurosaki just went back doing his homework.

  
Spring approached sooner than he expected. His bags were packed for his next school, the swimming powerhouse school, Samezuka Academy. It is another boarding school, so there were essentials needed. He went strolling around the neighborhood, a while later, passing by shops that were somewhat nostalgic.

Then, there it is, the Iwatobi Swimming Club. He sauntered near the entrance and saw a man in his thirties. He went to ask if this was the right club and the man answered him, following something about bankruptcy and his fishing boat as collateral. He really didn’t have to hear that, so he left the man to his stories.

He wandered around for some time and went back to the swimming clubbing. He has this feeling, a strong gut feeling that he will see him there. Sousuke doesn’t want to use the entrance, so he just went through the backdoor. Luckily, it was open.

“Thank you, Goro-chan,” a cheerful voice said.

He watched the Iwatobi Team and searched for one person. There he is, a man just a little bit shorter than him, with olive locks and emerald eyes, laughing with all the shimmering bright sunny sunshine in the world. He finally saw Makoto again.

 


	3. Trying to be acquainted with the Best Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to beta, but failed. XD  
> Free ES 2 in Sousuke's eyes. LOL.♥  
> Enjoy!♥

It has been a few days since Sousuke moved in the Samezuka dormitory. Fortunately, his roommate was Rin and not some unknown creature. He knew that Rin was very well-organized and he liked to read stuff when he had some time. At least, he doesn’t need to adjust with some new entity, Rin knew him well that he gets really monstrous if there’s noise. The only thing that bothered him was their bunk bed. The teal-eyed preferred the bottom bunk and so did his captain. Both decided for a throwdown in which Sousuke failed miserably.

“Tsk, should have gone scissors instead of rock,” he complained as he tried to go up the upper bunk and just be lazy for the entire hour before lunch.

“You’re not really good in rock-paper-scissors, so jut accept that the bottom bunk is mine for the entire year,” retorted the redhead.

“Che~,” commented the taller man as he lied on his back, trying to move on from his loss and thinking of other pleasant things or people, most likely that backstroke swimmer he had his eyes on. That would be nice and pleasant. He had the sparkliest emerald eyes and the brightest angelic smile that can illuminate his entire day.

Unknown to the younger male that he was being watched by his best friend from his desk, “What the hell is that pink aura he’s emitting? Is that some a new form of meditation or something?” Rin just shook his head and continued writing his training regimen for the entire week. He needed to improve his time, set new records for the tournament and go to the nationals. He must be on a national stage to be noticed.

“Uh, Rin,” Sousuke suddenly interrupted.

“What is it Sousuke?” replied the older one.

 _“Do you have Tachibana Makoto’s number?”_ **LIKE HELL I’M GONNA ASK RIN LIKE THAT SO CASUALLY! DAMN IT! HOW DO I GET TACHIBANA’S NUMBER? WAIT, WE HAVEN’T TALKED TO EACH OTHER. IF I GET MAKOTO’S NUMBER, AND CALLED HIM, THEN I WOULD LOOK LIKE A TOTAL CREEP! NO! I DON’T WANT TO WALK DOWN THAT PATH?** Sousuke’s proper mind set failed miserably.

“Sousuke? What is -”

_RING…RING…RING…_

Both were surprised by the ringing mobile phone on the redhead’s desk, “Nagisa?” he uttered and stood up to go out of the room.

The younger one was alarmed by the name “Nagisa” as he tried to remember the name, the little one with a very fluffy atmosphere. “Wait, one of Nanase’s friends, that means Tachibana’s too!” he jumped out of the bed from the second bunk and followed his best friend outside.

“Splash Fest?” the taller man overheard his captain. “Uh, I don’t follow you.” A little while later Rin spoke, “Is that you, Makoto?”

 _ **MAKOTO? RIN, ARE YOU TALKING TO MY ANGEL RIGHT NOW?**_ The very name had shaken Sousuke’s world and sanity. **_CAN I TALK TO HIM TOO? WHAT SHOULD I DO? AND WHY AM I THINKING LIKE A HIGH SCHOOL GIRL WHO IN LOVE?_**

Right after the call, Rin invited his friend for lunch. As the two were chatting Rin told Sousuke about the call that they will be having a friendly relay match against Iwatobi High for the Splash Fest held at ITSC Returns this weekend. Sousuke offered to participate with the condition of swimming the freestyle leg.

The weekday passed very quickly as Sousuke had wished. He had to do the normal school stuff like homework, class exercises and pop quizzes which was a breeze for him. Also, he put some normal effort in his swimming during practice.

On the day of the relay, he woke up with a beam on his face, it was so bright, Rin had to get up and shouted, “YOU ARE CREEPING ME OUT! IT’S SO FUCKING EARLY!”

Rin wouldn’t have screamed at the younger one if he did his normal smile. Fuck, that wasn’t a normal one and that freaked the hell out of Rin’s mind. “Something is totally wrong with him, seriously? Should I get help?” the redhead thought as he prepared for his morning run, “Sousuke, you coming?”

“Yeah,” answered the teal-eyed man.

* * *

It was past 9 in the morning when Rin beefed that Nitori and Nakagawa were late. Sousuke couldn’t care less; they just need to be at the site at ten, so Rin just needed to relax for a bit. Besides, he’ll be seeing an angel later, a very hot angel with, again, his carnal traps that charmed him so fucking much.

When Nitori told their captain that their backstroke swimmer couldn’t make it because of his unbelievable test score, he volunteered to swim the backstroke leg as well. I don’t really mind swimming against my oh-so-torrid angel. However, Rin was partly against the idea and even said he wanted to do this seriously. And Sousuke was serious about swimming against Makoto.

“Are you, by any chance, Mikoshiba Seijuuro’s brother?” asked his captain after he pulled another redhead who was running to meet his friends at the entrance.

A little bit of arguments and bribery later, they somehow managed to get a backstroke swimmer, “Tsk, fine then,” whispered the dark-haired.

* * *

Upon entering the premises of the swimming club, Sousuke’s heart fluttered like it was his last day on earth. He just saw him here a few days ago, but his atmospheric radiance grew even more vivid than ever. He did his best to stop himself running and embracing his angel, instead he locked eyes with the shorter man beside him: Tachibana Makoto’s so-called best friend forever, Nanase Haruka. _“You hold the key to Makoto’s number,”_ his mind told him.

“Ah, Sousuke-kun,” a cute female redhead ran towards him.

“How have you been, Gou?” he replied to his friend’s younger sister.

They chatted for a little while until Rin told them to go to the locker area for them to change. The taller man followed their captain. Now, how would he approach that Nanase without looking like a stalker? He wondered if he could find a good time to talk to him alone.

“Tsk, how do I do it?” he asked himself.

* * *

 

The entire program was a little bit fun to watch especially for the kids. Sousuke looked around and found his angel cheering for two children who were currently swimming with a kickboard. They were the same children that played his angel a little while back.

“Nah, Rin, are those two Tachibana’s siblings?” he asked the redhead beside him.

“Yeah, they’re Makoto’s fraternal siblings,” answered his captain.

“Twins, huh?” he leered at the thought of playing with them to get Makoto’s attention.

He tried once again to control his evil laughter, but it was too obvious for Rin who just sighed, “I think you have lost some screws.”

“Huh? What?” buzzed the taller man.

“Nothing,” he simply replied.

It was when Nanase walked out of the pool area to buy some drinks that Sousuke finally found the right time to talk to him. He found him in front of the vending machine and Nanase suddenly asked him what he’s doing there. First, he told him what he wanted to say regarding Rin’s involvement last year in their regionals relay. If he was Nanase, he would not let Rin do something stupid like that. He even threatened the blue-eyed to not get in Rin’s way again.

And second would be, “But Nanase, would you care to, uhm,” his mouth twitched, “wo-would you-”

“Yamazaki, you are invading my personal space,” voiced Haru, who had a peculiar idea on what Sousuke’s going to ask.

The taller man stepped away from the vending machine, “Well, uhm, about Tachibana…”

“You want his number?” finished Haru, making the space invader a little bit embarrassed.

Red tinge on his cheeks started to appear and the tall man looked down, “Uhm, hmmm” and he just nodded.

Nanase sighed very deeply, “No, I’m not going to give you his number, just because you were really checking him out earlier.”

My last ray of hope just vanished into thin air. Sousuke just looked blankly at the shorter one.

“Haru?” a voice behind them called out this little demon in front of him, a voice that made his plain world colorful.  
“What is it, Makoto?” Haru asked his friend.

“The muscle contest already started and Rin was dragged by Gou, come on!” answered the brunette, “You too, Yamazaki-kun, we need to see this!”

His blush found its way back to Sousuke’s cheeks and continued to his ear, his heart beat so fast that he can hear it so loudly, “Uh-Uh, yes, uhm…” _WHAT THE HELL IS HE STUTTERING FOR?_ “O-okay!” He followed the two and Haru’s pace slowed a bit.

“If Team Shark beats Team Dolphin, I might change my mind,” rustled the older one.

“I think I need to be serious for just a little bit,” thought Sousuke victoriously.

When they entered the pool area, they saw Rin partially posing for the judges with a scowl on his. He plainly showed them a little peek of his abs and his guns making his little sister sparkled and shouted, “Onii-chan, so cool!” she gave him a perfect ten. The other judges were slightly scared of his expression, but they both gave him an eight, making his score a total of twenty-six, the highest among all the contestants.

“Tsk, what the hell is she thinking dragging me into this contest,” whined Rin as he approached the three.

“Just let Gou have her fun,” retorted Sousuke as he laughed and looked at Haru who slightly blushed by Rin’s poses.

“Calling our last participant, Tachibana Makoto-kun, where are you?” announced one of the judges.

“Huh?” chorused the three, Rin and Sousuke looking at him.

“Me? No!” Makoto’s expressions were becoming wimpy.

“Come on, Makoto! I did it for my sister, so go!” Rin pushed Makoto in front of the judges with force.

“Haru-chan, help me!” Makoto called out his best friend, but his eyes devilishly glinted back at him, “Haru, you traitor!”

Sousuke froze at the sight; a blushing Makoto taking off his jacket slowly and showing the judges his beautifully firmed arms. He turned his back on the judges and did an effortless stretching, emphasizing his charm point: his bestial trapezius and of course, his well-rounded and muscled butt that sent electrifying signals to Sousuke’s southern parts which was totally uncalled for right now. He shook his head and focused on the scores: Gou had given him a nine, the middle judge gave him a ten and the last one gave him an eight which totaled to twenty-seven, making him the winner of the contest.

“Sousuke, are you okay?” inquired Rin.

The younger one wiped off the sweat under his chin, “It was a little bit hot inside this building.”

The Samezuka captain just breathed out heavily.

The relay started with their new recruit named Momotarou, his underwater phase was really smooth and Rin was definitely impressed, but Makoto’s strokes were rough and powerful and he left the younger one behind. Next would be the breaststroke leg, where Nagisa got in the water first, then followed by Nitori a little while after. Then the butterfly leg, Rin would definitely close the gap, as Sousuke thought. He can specialize in two strokes or more and still leave others behind him.

The taller man looked at his side, “You’ve got a deal, Nanase.”

* * *

The entire program finished around lunch time, so Rin told the entire team that he’ll treat them to a meal. Sousuke just stared at the leaving figure of Makoto out of the building. He was disappointed at the outcome. He should have swum more seriously.

“Yamazaki,” Haru addressed the younger one.

Sousuke turned around, “What is it Nana-” he was handed out a piece of paper.

“If you harass him, I will cannibalize you,” the older one said and strolled to join the other members of Iwatobi High.

Sousuke opened the folded paper and smirked as it read: Makoto 0XXX-XXX-XXXX.

He was really grateful to that little demon now.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted the Muscle Contest to be very detailed, but I am very sleepy. Forgive this sleepy entity. XD Chapter 4 will not follow the ES plotline anymore. XD


End file.
